


Мир, который

by fandom_MassEffect



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 08:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect
Summary: Явик сражается за мир, который ничего для него не значит





	Мир, который

Шепард приходит, когда Явику уже довелось пострелять после криостаза, и он едва оправился от гибели всего, ради чего держал оружие. 

— Прости, если тебе приходится сражаться за мир, который тебе не хочется защищать. 

Ни толики вины, смущения или неловкости перед протеанином коммандер не испытывает. 

И всё же. 

Он вспоминает. Цитадель, суетливую и живую. Цитадель, на которой не чтут Дня Погибших Воинов, позабыли имя Ялла Хасара, аватара мудрости, и сравняли с землёй башни из стали и янтаря. Человеческая кожа впитывает цвет, как бумага. В окружении огней, пропахших ложью, свободой и ворка, лицо Шепард лиловое, россыпи веснушек серые, рана на виске чёрная. 

— Я мщу, — коротко отвечает он. 

— И всё же, — коротко кивает Шепард, будто, проклятая женщина, имеет наглость видеть его насквозь. 

— Каким был твой мир? — с искренним и в то же время прохладным интересом спрашивает она позже, стирая едкую пыль Тучанки со лба, пока Праматерь молотильщиков тащит вглубь земли Жнеца класса «Разрушитель». В контексте разговора ясно, что капитан не о войне и боли, силе и крови (если про протеанский цикл вообще можно говорить иначе). 

Плечи опускаются синхронно вдоху, почти незримо. 

Капитан, как и азари, не готова принять всё, что он скажет. 

Капитан, в отличие от азари, готова услышать даже то, что Явик и сам почему-то не хочет произносить. 

— Тем, что вы не хотели бы защищать. 

В ответ Шепард усеивает руины Лондона трупами Жнецов и выгибается дугой, пока врачи полевого госпиталя орут и пытаются приладить респиратор к её обгоревшем губам. 

Где-то за сотни световых лет, на забытой планете-саде Явик до крови сжимает разбитые кулаки и думает об иронии Вселенной, куда более жестокой, чем его собственная: тот, кто хотел жить, умирает. Тот, кто искал смерти, остаётся. 

Ночью ему снятся зелёные глаза с лавовой сердцевиной из-под сожжёных ресниц, полные болевого шока, борьбы и ненависти. 

— Коммандер. Что вы видели, когда были мертвы? — спрашивает Явик на третий день после того, как снова встречает эти глаза вживую. 

Шепард понимает, пожимает плечами и отвечает честно: 

— Ничего. 

По ту сторону не сияют янтарём в свете солнца воскресшие протеанские города, не ждут его его братья. Не ждут, чтобы повторить высеченную на собственных нервах истину, которая так и не стала казаться вернее спустя вечность повторных взмахов лезвия памяти: ты поступил правильно, когда перерезал им глотки, правильно, когда заставил их задыхаться клокочущей кровью, горячей, как сердца тысяч плавильных печей. 

— Либо кто-то по ту сторону не хочет, чтобы мы помнили, — добавляет она. — Умереть мы всегда успеем, Явик. Мертвецы будут ждать нас вечно. Им некуда спешить. 

Тишина над Лондоном — как тысяча звёздных вакуумов. Хлопки, крики и плач в пастях иссиня-стальных завалов только усиливают её глубину. 

То, что осталось от волос Шепард, ещё пахнет смертью. Сердце замирает ровно там, где рёбра чувствуют мягкое давление её груди. Под робким, серым от пепла снегом над крышей лондонского госпиталя, о том, что Шепард — лучшая часть этого цикла, Явик позволяет себе думать в первый и последний раз. 

Явик всё ещё жив.


End file.
